The Ticklish Revenge Of A Small Human
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Twins make Prowl glitch, Kristin decides to get her revenge on them with tickles. Primeverse. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)
**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. The song "What Does The Fox Say?" belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Ticklish Revenge Of A Small Human**

Kristin paced outside the medbay and jumped when the door suddenly opened. She didn't waste any time running in and stopping at the occupied medical berth. "Prowl?" She called up to him, worried for him.

Prowl sat up and took a deep breath, seeing the young teenager looking up at him. "I'm alright," he said, placing a hand down for her and she got into his hand, letting him bring her up to his chest and she gave him a hug.

"Are you sure? Ratchet said your logic glitch nearly wiped your memory this time," she said.

He nodded. "Thankfully, Soundwave prevented me from taking a nasty fall to the floor after I hit my head on the door jamb," he said.

"What happened?"

"The Twins showed him that ridiculous video called 'What Does The Fox Say?'," Ratchet growled in annoyance.

Kristin was stunned. "But…that's just a hilarious song," she said. "It's one of my favorites too."

"But foxes don't make those sounds," said Prowl. "It's not logical."

Now she had an idea as to what had happened when Prowl had seen the video and felt the twins had gone too far this time. She decided to get them back, but she had to be crafty about it. She then remembered when the Twins had picked her up from school and she had discovered they were ticklish in their alt modes and whatever one twin felt, the other felt too.

The perfect tactic to get the Twins back came to her right then and she couldn't wait to put it into action.

* * *

About half-an-hour later, Sideswipe was in Prowl's office with Prowl, Optimus, and Magnus. All three looked sternly at him. "Sideswipe, you have been warned prior about this matter before," Optimus said sternly.

Sideswipe didn't say anything as Optimus continued speaking, but he did suddenly jump as if someone had startled him. Magnus noticed right away.

"Show respect and stand still, soldier," he said firmly.

"Yes, sir," Sideswipe responded before trying to find out what he had felt a moment before he had been startled.

Kristin was with Sunstreaker at the time and had climbed up his armor until she reached his stomach and carefully slipped under his armor while he was polishing the armor on his shoulder. She was careful until she reached his side and suddenly attacked.

Sunstreaker let out a startled shout and fell to the floor instantly, laughter bursting out of him as Kristin continued tickling him. "Gotcha, Sunstreaker!" She said, laughing hard.

"No! Kristin!" He laughed out, unable to say more as she crawled up and tickled him right where a human's ribs would be.

Sideswipe, feeling the ticklish onslaught Sunstreaker was going through, jolted sharply and began laughing hard, startling Magnus, Prowl, and Optimus.

"Soldier! What is so funny?" Magnus asked sharply.

Sideswipe was unable to answer, but he quickly sent a message to his brother through their twin bond. _"Brother, what is going on?"_ He asked.

" _It's Kristin!"_ Sunstreaker managed to send to him before falling into deep laughter again.

That alone told Sideswipe what the teenager was doing.

Kristin tickled Sunstreaker as she moved around under his side armor, coming to the middle of his stomach. "This is for making Prowl glitch with that song," she said mischievously.

With that, she tickled his stomach.

That was it. Sunstreaker screamed and squealed at the same time before laughing his hardest.

In Prowl's office, Sideswipe was also squealing and laughing his hardest. "SOMEONE MAKE HER STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" he pleaded.

"Make who stop?" Prowl asked in confusion.

Magnus chuckled. "Is it Kristin, soldier?" He asked.

"YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAT TICKLES! HELP! HELP!" Sideswipe cried out.

Ratchet, hearing Sideswipe screaming, came in and grinned. "Ah, she didn't forget from the other day, did she?" He asked.

"Ratchet, could you perhaps tell us what is going on that Sideswipe is reacting the way he is?" Optimus asked.

The medic grinned. "Kristin is getting the Twins back for making Prowl glitch," he said. "She's currently tickling Sunstreaker, which Sideswipe can feel, which is why he is currently laughing like a sparkling."

Magnus chuckled aloud. "I knew that kid was sneaky, but she's also very smart," he said. "I think I might make her an honorary Wrecker."

"She'd love that," Ratchet said in agreement.

Optimus chuckled, as did Prowl. "What should we do then?" Prowl asked.

"MAKE HER STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOP! PLEA-HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE-EASE!" Sideswipe begged. "I CAN'T STA-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AD IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ratchet chuckled. "Well, I believe we'll have to take him to wherever Kristin and Sunstreaker are," he said.

Chuckling, the four mechs helped Sideswipe to his feet and had to carry him down the hall to the Twins' quarters, where they found Sunstreaker struggling to get Kristin to stop tickling him, but she kept up the tickle torture for a bit more before stopping and slipping out from under her victim's armor to find Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, and Magnus standing there and chuckling.

"I see you got them good," said Optimus with a smile.

"Hey, no one makes one of my best friends glitch and doesn't answer to me," she said.

"I appreciate your loyalty, Kristin," Prowl said sincerely as he held out his hand to her and she jumped into it, grinning as she watched the Twins try to recover from her revenge.

Magnus gently cleared his throat, making the others turn to him. "Optimus, I believe Kristin has earned that position I mentioned earlier," he said.

"I agree, Magnus," Optimus said. "Prowl, will you be witness to this as well?"

"Yes, sir," said Prowl.

Kristin looked up at Magnus, who smiled at her before becoming serious. "Kristin, you have shown qualities that I look for when selecting Wreckers," he said. "So, I believe we can make this official. I declare you an Honorary Wrecker."

Kristin's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked in excitement before quickly checking herself and standing up straight. "I'm honored, Sir," she said respectfully while having a hard time keeping the big smile on her face in check.

Chuckling, Magnus gave her a salute and she respectfully returned it. The leader of the Wreckers then turned to the Twins. "You both know what this means now, correct?" He asked.

Both Twins groaned and Kristin giggled. "What does it mean, Sir?" she asked.

"You get to boss them around now."

Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet chuckled along with Magnus and the Twins groaned again, making Kristin giggle once more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
